


Forgive

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Fix It Fic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God just come in already.”</p>
<p>He heard when Scott stopped mid pace and looked at the door. There was just silence and an elevated heartbeat outside of it.</p>
<p>“You’ve been pacing outside my door for the past seven fucking minutes. Either come in already or go the fuck to sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Those Scott/Isaac scenes in the premiere made me angry. I need a scene where Scott apologizes profusely but it's probably not going to happen so I wrote this instead.

“God just come in already.”

He heard when Scott stopped mid pace and looked at the door. There was just silence and an elevated heartbeat outside of it.

“You’ve been pacing outside my door for the past seven fucking minutes. Either come in already or go the fuck to sleep.”

When Scott finally did open the door Isaac was sitting on the side of the bed with his feet firmly planted on the ground. The room was pitch dark but he could make out his small frame in the doorway.

Isaac was about to make another comment when a flood of something hit his senses: bitter lemons and a burning taste. It took him a second to match the tastes with the feelings that coincided with them: sadness…underlying embarrassment.

“Scott…”

Quicker than he even thought possible Scott had run forward and kneeled in front of him hugging Isaac’s legs so tightly the beta was sure they might break soon. He was murmuring something that even with Isaac’s werewolf hearing he couldn’t make out. And then he felt wetness against his bare legs and that bitter lemon taste again and Isaac was getting overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to do. Comfort was really out of realm. He reached forward, tentatively, and touched Scott’s shoulder.

When the alpha looked up at him his eyes are watery and helpless and vulnerable and red and… _fuck._

“I’m sorry. Isaac I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Isaac, I’m sorry.” Scott whispered and he sniffled and Isaac just…

“It’s ok.” He said and worked a hand through dark tresses.

And just like that Scott’s face gets that steely determination Isaac is so used to.

“No.” Scott said to him.

“What?”  It throws him for a loop.

“Don’t say it’s ok.”

And that…again…makes Isaac head spin. Scott isn’t usually a person Isaac is confused by. He’s a wear-your-heart-on-your-sleeve, straight forward guy.

“What…what do you want from me Scott?” is the whispered question.

Scott finally untangled from his legs without looking at Isaac. He leaned his head back against the mattress and ran both hands through his hair and let his fingers catch in the tangles.

“I want…I just…don’t…don’t make this easy on me.” He finally gets out.

“Make…what easy on you? Scott I don’t understand.”

Isaac doesn’t make a move to go down to Scott’s level on the floor. He just rests his elbows on his thighs and turns his head to look at the young alpha.

“This…me. I hurt you today. Twice.” Scott said.

“I asked you to.”

“That shouldn’t matter!” Scott’s voice got louder but it was still at a whisper.

“Scott I understand--”

“You shouldn’t.” He cut in and finally turned to look up at him, “You shouldn’t understand. Fuck I don’t understand I’m that person Isaac.”

“I know you’re not.” Isaac said. It was true he did know that.

“I was today. Today I was that person that hurt you because…I was mad or jealous…both. And I don’t want to be that guy.”

“You’re not.” Isaac said and before Scott could interrupt he continued, “you fucked up today, ok? You did. And…I forgive you.”

“Why?” Scott asked him confused.

“You’re a good guy Scott. You’re not perfect. But you try and I trust you.” Isaac said.

“Still?” His voice sounded small and unsure. Like maybe Isaac was saying all this just to appease him.

The beta finally moved off the bed and sat down next to his alpha. He took Scott’s hand and placed it over his heart.

“You fucked up today. I get it and it wasn’t ok and I _forgive you_ Scott.” He pressed the hand against his heart harder so Scott could hear the steadiness of it. The truth behind his words.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. I know.” Isaac said. He pulled Scott against his side and let the alpha wrap his arms around his waist.

“You can kiss Allison whenever you want to.”

Isaac couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped, “Thanks bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr if you're interested: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
